grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Governor
The controlling man who looked after Grasmere Valley as Catherine Lorna man looking after the town while Catherine is on official business. Early Life Born in Westminster, he had a good childhood and had all the right connections to rise up in the world of politics from a young age. He soon managed to wield great power and was known to use it for his own advantage and to greatly abuse it. Despite this he ends up being chosen by Catherine Lorna for her cabinet when she gets into power and has him doing a number of services for her before she is chosen as Grasmere Valley first governor who is in charge of looking after the town and carrying out Catherine's wishes while she is not able to be in the town herself. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 38 He comes to Gramere Valley in order to live as well as be Catherine Lorna' representative in the town while she is out on a official business. Volume 41 Jack Jackson, Cristophe Voldo, Roger Boarding, Constantine Broading and James Dontos pleading with The Governor to get Cliff Clifford, Norman Grayson and Deanna Ludwig arrested as a result of what they did with Jenna Parish with Cliff and Norman trying to kill her and Deanna refusing to help Jenna back in Volume 40. There also is Charlene Moray and The Worst Lawyer Ever who flatly refuse to do anything about it with The Worst Lawyer Ever refusing to prosecute due to claims of lack of evidence, despite the entire seeing what the two did and testimony of Jenna. The Governor who is a representative of Catherine Lorna, the Prime Minister, while she is on business declares she is doing what is best for the town and refuses to prosecute and under Charlene recommendation insists anyone who speaks about the crime which they can never be tried upon on social media, paper or in public will be imprisoned as a result as a media blackout is ordered. Jack and the others cannot believe it as all three are let off and cannot be prosecuted and are angry and very saddened. Jack in particular was the most hard hitting out of the group as he is the most determined to see Cliff taken down after everything he had done to him, others and the town. With The Governor actions, the chance to get justice faded and the dark cloud of corruption continued to loom over the town. Charlene with Detective Lang have actively arrested Jack Jackson, Sharon McBride, Kim Pope and Cristophe Voldo are arrested for trying to spread the news via social media with The Worst Lawyer Ever and The Governor there every step of the way. As this happens, Alex Timmend, Jasmine Coffee with Charlene's old nemesis Georgi Sykes and Jonelle Dobson to the police station with a genuine complaint with against Cliff Clifford who had attempted to killed Jasmine and had killed her friend. Charlene Moray is there and they want her to listen to their objections against Cliff even with the blackout on any negative information on Cliff Clifford and with threat of imprisonment with there being those already arrested for spreading such news on social media. Once again Charlene is rather blind to their objections especially due to Jasmine former occupation of being the lady of the night. Alex defends her and Georgi and Jonelle warn that it will be Charlene's ruin if they don't listen that it will like before be to her ruin. Catherine Lorna the Prime Minister orders everyone in the police station via Scott Clyde to come to the town hall. Eventually the entire town is called into the town hall by Scott Clyde when Catherine Lorna returns after hearing what has been happening in regards to Cliff Clifford and his many endeavors. Catherine disgusted by The Governor abuse of his powers, especially as being her representative in the town is fired from politics altogether and in the end Scott Clyde who revealed everything to Catherine managed to become the new Governor. Cliff Clifford is eventually arrested Charlene Moray is fired from ever being involved in the police and banished, Deanna is banished from the town and Norman is also arrested.